


Let's take this for what it is

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, de esos que salen en horas, eso pasa cuando escribo fics cortos, no hay mayúsculas aquí y no es señal de mi arrogancia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nunca fue bueno para lidiar con el drama y los inconvenientes que venían con los gajes del oficio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's take this for what it is

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien pidió que escribiera un fic sobre lo que pasó entre junio y el último día de septiembre. "Deberías hacer una corta historia de lo que pasó con Harry y Paige, la reacción de Louis y así", aquí está.

louis se estaba distanciando. 

de hecho lo había comenzado a hacer desde meses atrás, sólo que con menos obviedad. entonces había sido fácil actuar como si estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con las mil y un ideas que rondaban en su cabeza, con las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su vida, con su relación y con el tour. 

la verdad era que, aunque louis odiara admitirlo, el tour lo estaba agotando. no era la parte física lo que lo hacía pensar que sería algo fantástico irse a dormir y no tener que despertar otra vez, sino más bien era la parte emocional la que lo estaba venciendo. 

louis solía ser el más fuerte de los dos, el más fuerte de los cinco, incluso. y los demás se sentían seguros con esa idea, así que louis nunca se había permitido demostrar ningún signo de debilidad porque si lo veían dudar, entonces las probabilidades de que todo se viniera abajo serían considerables. louis tenía ese peso sobre su espalda, además de las mentiras que, si lo pensaba mejor, no eran mentiras en absoluto, era sólo— louis lo estaba evadiendo, de acuerdo. estaba evadiendo ese tema específico, estaba evadiendo pensar que existía ese tema en primer lugar, estaba evadiendo tener que decirle la verdad a las personas que importaban, pero eso lo haría cuando fuera apropiado. 

no estaba mintiendo. no. louis estaba protegiendo a su familia, cierto. estaba viendo por sus hermanas, por sus padres, por cualquiera que cuando llegara el momento sintiera un dejo de decepción o el sentimiento de haber sido defraudado. louis estaba atrasando lo inevitable.

pero no lo hacía por él. 

nada de lo que hacía lo hacía por él. siempre era por la seguridad de alguien más, y aunque sabía que existían personas que hacían cosas por él, había ocasiones que louis simplemente necesitaba darse un espacio y pensar. necesitaba pensar si valía la pena realmente perderse tanto, pretender ser algo que sólo era con el fin de tener todo ese dinero y toda esa fama que al final del día no hacía nada además de hacerlo sentir materialista y estúpido. 

se estaba perdiendo el posible apoyo que podría recibir. se estaba perdiendo la sensación y el respiro de ser sincero con los demás. se estaba perdiendo la idea de ser normal. 

louis pensaba constantemente  _'y si hago esto… y si digo esto, todo se podría ir al diablo, así de fácil'_. imaginaba el caos y las miradas defraudadas de los demás. incluso harry podría estar ahí si se concentraba con profundidad.  _'por qué lo tuviste que hacer así, por qué no pensaste antes de actuar, por qué no pensaste en_   **los demás** ’

los demás. los demás. los demás. 

nada era sobre él. incluso cuando algo era obviamente sobre él, no lo era. siempre había un plan detrás, siempre existía una forma para crear toda una historia de eso que lo dejaba de lado. 

y quizá estaba siendo egoísta. es decir—louis entendía que era egoísta desear poder hacer algo por él sin importarle las consecuencias que eso podría tener en los demás. louis estaba seguro que zayn querría compartir su conocimiento, hablar más sobre temas que le concernían. estaba seguro que niall querría ser menos cuidadoso en su comportamiento y en las cosas que salían de su boca. estaba seguro que liam haría todo tipo de cosas inapropiadas si eso no dañara la imagen que ya le habían asignado. estaba seguro que harry querría poder hablar y comportarse como el chico sabiondo y sarcastico que era todo el tiempo sin temor a decir algo equivocado, estaba seguro que harry querría ser más libre en lo que quería hacer, sin estar aterrado de un cambio inminente en su imagen porque después de todos esos años aún le importaba lo que un grupo de extraños decían de él. 

louis estaba seguro que todos tenían deseos de hacer algo contraproducente sólo para llenar ese morboso y torcido vacío con algo que los hiciera sentir como que hicieron algo por ellos, aunque eso fuera problemático y realmente estúpido.

pero no lo hacían. así que louis no lo hacía tampoco. simplemente pensaba. y para pensar necesitaba alejarse un poco. 

si la realidad no le alcanzaba para más aparte de una fachada que era la antitésis de lo que él era, entonces bien, él podía fantasear con la idea de no tener que esperar por el día en el que debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decir:  _'saben qué, no estuve siendo sincero con ustedes desde hace algún tiempo…'_ , aterrado con la posibilidad de perder a alguien primordial, no por ser lo que era sino por no haber depositado su confianza en alguien que, honestamente, sí era confiable, pero que no podía considerarlo sólo porque no tenía permitido hacerlo y porque sería riesgoso tener a otra persona más al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

por un tiempo su mamá había sido suficiente, su mamá y el resto del equipo de trabajo, los que salían de tour con ellos, los chicos, la familia de harry que era lo suficientemente mayor y de buen juicio para no tener que pretender enfrente de ellos también, un par de amigos. nada más.

el inconveniente era tan grande que no corrían el riesgo de reemplazar a nadie porque sabían demasiado. siempre trabajaban con los mismos directores, sonidistas, estilistas, coreógrafos, compositores. 

la situación de louis se había vuelto asunto de los demás también, y louis siempre había estado realmente agradecido con ellos. y aunque había ocasiones que pensaba que les debía un mundo por tener su espalda y que ellos lo hacían porque querían, la verdad era que no tenían otro remedio, cierto? quizá era una molestia para todos ellos, tener que pretender también.

quizá era una molestia y un terror constante para los chicos, la posibilidad de un error y con ello el fin del grupo y el fin de todas esas empresas patrocinadoras sólo porque no podían apoyar un grupo con alguien como louis en el. 

y lo más gracioso era que con harry corrían el mismo riesgo, no era eso cierto? 

era igual… pero no lo era. de alguna forma no lo era. harry tenía más libertad que él, podía tener amigos y salir sin ser cuestionado, podía, literalmente, besar hombres y como respuesta habría un orgulloso  _"está cómodo con su sexualidad"_. 

louis tenía envidia de harry. 

había sido envidia buena hasta que simplemente dejó de serlo. 

**

louis necesitaba alejarse. 

estaba siendo demasiado negativo, demasiado pesimista. estaba creando problemas innecesarios que sólo lo hacían sentir peor. 

su mamá estaba embarazada, a punto de comenzar una nueva vida con dan, y louis continuaba atrapado en esa—esa mentira.

harry sabía que algo estaba sucediendo con él y le dio espacio. no hizo preguntas, pero le pidió una mañana con voz seria que por favor no se alejara totalmente. que si quería espacio de él, estaba bien, pero que no se alejara de todos, que no era sano, que si lo hacía entonces comenzaría a preocuparse y ninguno de los dos necesitaba eso en ese momento.

louis habló con zayn y fue directo con él, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto en cuestión.

\- harry no quiere que esté solo y tu eres la persona que menos me molesta ahora mismo. podrías hacerme compañía mientras pienso en las mil y un razones por las cuales mi vida se está llendo cuesta abajo?.

zayn había sonreído y le había dicho que sí, por supuesto. 

\- a cambio tendrás que escucharme hablar sobre mi compromiso.

\- eso es justo. 

al final louis se había dado cuenta que zayn estaba tan lleno de inseguridades como él en más de una manera, así que ambos tomaron la decisión de hacer todo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

zayn en un principio no le había hecho preguntas, y louis había supuesto que harry le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero al termino de un show zayn lo tomó del brazo y le preguntó con seriedad si todo eso era por harry. 

\- no. - dijo louis casi con ofensa. - no. no es por harry. 

\- estás seguro? porque lo has estado ignorando desde hace días. 

\- no. 

\- no duermen en la misma cama, louis, eso es raro. 

\- no. - repitió louis, enfadado. 

\- estás seguro que no es por harry? porque si es por harry entonces necesito saberlo.

\- no necesitas saberlo. - respondió louis sin moderar su furia. - no es de tu incumbencia.

\- lo es si eso dañará nuestra amistad. 

louis frunció el ceño. 

\- …qué? 

zayn negó con su cabeza y chasqueó su lengua. 

\- no quiero hacer esto aquí. - dijo, y ambos esperaron hasta llegar al hotel. - fue algo que él hizo? - continuó con cuidado en el momento que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. - porque si hizo algo quiero saberlo. sabes que te elegiré a ti siempre y si quieres que no…

\- harry no hizo nada, zayn. - louis se apresuró a interrumpirlo. 

\- fue por nick? 

louis rodó sus ojos. 

\- no. - zayn iba a continuar preguntando, pero louis se adelantó. - soy yo, de acuerdo? soy yo. 

\- cómo? 

\- es… - louis se pasó ambas manos por su rostro. - dios. soy yo. estoy pasando por un momento complicado ahora mismo… es… no sé cómo explicarlo. todo se vino sobre mi de repente sin darme tiempo para digerirlo. es… ugh. no sé. es, es complicado.

\- qué pasó, lou? - preguntó zayn en voz baja, como si alguien pudiera oírlos. 

\- es algo estúpido. 

\- estoy seguro que no. dime. 

así que louis le dijo. 

**

harry empezó a salir más de la cuenta desde que louis había decidido que necesitaba tiempo lejos de él. 

lo echaba de menos, esa era la cuestión. pero tan pronto como lo tenía enfrente de él sentía que lo odiaba y no quería decir algo de lo que podía arrepentirse después.

louis pensó que las cosas estaban yendo para bien hasta que harry se acercó con urgencia.

\- necesito hablar contigo. 

no. louis no quería hablar con él. todavía no era tiempo. todavía estaba susceptible a actuar como un imbécil.

\- …okay.

\- escucha, puedo ver que no quieres hacerlo pero tiene que ser ahora mismo.

\- es… por qué ahora mismo? qué sucedió? 

harry tomó el brazo de louis y louis odió que lo hiciera, pero no se apartó ni opinó sobre cómo odiaba que tomaran su brazo para guiarlo como si fuera un niño. 

\- cal conoce a esta chica… 

oh. 

**

ni siquiera era diciembre. louis no entendía por qué tenía que hacerlo tan rápido. y quizá era tonto de su parte pero louis necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para eso también. 

era demasiado rápido. 

\- se llama paige y su papá es amigo de cal. 

\- harry… 

\- cal dice que es seguro. ya habló con los demás y dicen que de hecho es una buena idea. no tiene que ser siempre una chica americana regularmente famosa, cierto? dijeron que sería mejor si era una chica normal, así las fans se sentían más conectada a ella. 

\- la has conocido? - preguntó con cansancio. quería hacer más preguntas, pero confiaba lo suficiente en cal para saber que harry estaría bien.

\- sí. um… esto es de ella.

harry le mostró un anillo en su dedo.

\- oh.

\- no es nada.

\- sí.. sí, lo sé. 

\- de verdad, no es nada. - insistió harry con urgencia. - es sólo un anillo. para mí no significa nada, pero para ellas debe significar algo. 

\- harry, lo sé. recuerdo cómo funcionan estas cosas. 

harry asintió, suspiró. luego extendió un poco su brazo para tocar el de louis con cuidado. 

\- paige cree que quiero ayudarla a que una agencia se interese en ella. 

\- es modelo entonces. 

\- sí. es linda, pero no es… 

\- lo sé. - repitió louis. 

harry continuaba enfrente de él, y su mano continuaba acariciando el brazo de louis. su rostro lucía tenso, como si aún faltara algo más para decir pero no pudiera encontrar las palabras exactas para decirlo. 

\- qué? - preguntó louis, nervioso. 

\- intentó besarme. - contó lentamente. - es decir, ella cree que siento atracción y mi forma de conquistarla fue ofreciéndole una oportunidad de ser famosa. 

louis apretó su mandíbula y miró hacia otro lugar. 

\- hey, no fue nada. no pasó nada. 

\- harry, por favor. 

\- te juro que no pasó nada. cal estuvo ahí para tomar las fotos. no creo tener que pasar más tiempo con ella. todo está hecho, si soy honesto. continuaré usando su anillo y todos creerán que significa algo para mi. será fácil. no tendremos que pasar por lo mismo que el año pasado. - contó harry con entusiasmo. 

louis asintió. 

\- de acuerdo. quiero mi espacio de vuelta ahora, por favor. 

el entusiasmo de harry se apagó al instante. 

**

harry y paige de hecho se hicieron amigos. y aunque eso no era algo que louis podía saber con exactitud porque continuaba negándose a mantener una charla con él por más de quince minutos, louis veía cosas en twitter. 

harry continuaba viéndola a ella y a sus otros amigos. louis ni siquiera podía enojarse con harry por no decirle porque él claramente le había dicho que no estaba interesado en saber nada sobre lo que hacía con ella. 

la presencia de eleanor en canadá no fue tan desagradable como creyó que sería considerando el humor con el que había estado últimamente. eleanor no se dejó sorprender por su obvia falta de energía en lo que estaban haciendo y actuó como siempre hacía. 

louis había notado con el tiempo que si hacía algo realmente convincente con eleanor no recurrían a ella hasta que tuvieran que necesitarla de nuevo por algo imprudente que hicieran él y harry, así que louis se concentró en hacer que valiera su tiempo en canadá con ella. 

tan pronto como harry y él estuvieron en la misma habitación, harry le comentó sobre eso. 

\- la besaste. 

harry no se veía feliz. 

\- no. 

\- lo hiciste. 

\- había fans filmando, era una buena oportunidad para matar dos pajaros de un tiro. 

\- qué quieres decir con eso? 

\- ya sabes.

\- no lo sé, louis. por eso estoy preguntando. 

\- si actúo desinteresado con ella es como si el día no contara y la mantendrán más tiempo aquí. si actúo con naturalidad y se ve creíble lo que hago entonces… si tenemos suerte, no la veremos hasta diciembre. 

harry guardó silencio. 

\- no me gustó ver eso. - confesó con angustia. 

louis se encogió de hombros. 

\- qué? - preguntó harry frunciendo el ceño. - dios. hasta cuando dejarás de estar molesto conmigo? 

\- no estoy molesto contigo. - respondió louis, confundido. - creí que había dejado eso bastante claro. 

\- estás seguro que no estás así por mi, louis? por algo que yo hice o por algo que crees que yo hice? 

louis quiso reírse. 

\- de qué estás hablando? cómo puedes decir que estoy enojado por algo que hiciste o por algo que yo ‘creo’ que hiciste como si me tomaras por una persona inestable? estás seguro que tú no estás enojado conmigo por querer espacio?  

\- louis…

\- a veces puedes ser realmente egoísta, harry. no todo se trata de ti. tengo otros problemas y tu no eres el maldito centro del universo. 

harry tragó con fuerza y tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás. 

\- lo estás haciendo personal. 

\- tu lo estás haciendo personal. - dijo louis respirando agitadamente, sintiendo un ligero mareo. no había estado comiendo bien últimamente. - en ningún momento dije algo que te pudiera hacer creer que el problema era algo que tu habías hecho. dios. ni siquiera hemos interactuado lo suficiente para que arruines algo. 

harry negó con su cabeza. 

\- escucha, sea lo que sea que te esté haciendo ser así, necesitas solucionarlo. 

louis sonrió de medio lado con amargura. 

\- como si fuera tan fácil. 

\- es fácil! - dijo harry evitando gritar. louis podía notar que estaba tenso y desesperado. - es fácil si te propones superarlo. todo está bien, louis. las cosas estarán mal si tu las haces así. 

\- no es fácil. - dijo louis. su voz estaba temblando a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo en su poder para no llorar. tenía semanas con el llanto contenido en su garganta. se sentía atrapado, sofocado, desesperado y como si nada de lo que hacía fuera suficiente. 

harry suavizó su mirada al verlo en ese estado. 

\- oh lou. 

harry intentó abrazarlo, pero louis lo apartó. 

\- no quiero tu lastima, harry. 

\- qué? no es… louis. - ahora harry lucía herido, y eso era lo que louis había querido evitar. 

\- sólo… no hables como si lo entendieras, harry. no lo hagas. 

harry estaba negando con su cabeza, confundido y herido. 

\- no sé que es lo que… louis, no sé si recuerdes esto o lo hayas olvidado casualmente pero estamos en la misma situación. tu y yo estamos en la misma jodida situación. 

\- oh, por favor. - dijo louis rodando sus ojos. - tú eres libre! 

\- libre? cómo diablos se supone que soy libre? 

\- sólo necesitas mirarte! mírate saliendo con todas esas chicas y haciendo amistades importantes y haciendo conexiones… 

\- eso lo hago por los dos! - gritó harry, exasperado. - crees que estaremos haciendo esto los próximos cinco años? crees que es una buena idea tener la fantasía de que haremos esto por el resto de nuestras vidas, los cinco juntos? necesito tener la certeza de que cuando esto se termine tenga algo asegurado en este mundo. por ti y por mí. 

\- cómo tu digas, harry. 

\- dios, qué demonios está pasando contigo, louis? sé lo que significa para ti hacer lo que yo hago cuando estás en esta situación. no puedes disfrutarlo, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. así que lo hago por ti también. eso es lo que acordamos hacer, no es cierto? mirar el uno por el otro? 

louis se mordió su labio inferior, pensativo. 

harry tenía razón. pero de nuevo, louis había pedido espacio por una razón también, y esa razón había sido su temor a hacer o decir algo desagradable que no sentía realmente, sino que era algo que su estúpido y débil cerebro le hacía pensar para hacerlo entrar en pánico y para darle otra opción por la cual sentirse miserable. 

harry lo estaba mirando, esperando por una respuesta. 

\- lo siento. - dijo louis en voz baja. 

\- qué?

\- dije que lo siento. - repitió louis con derrota. 

harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. 

luego lo abrazó, y así de fácil volvieron a estar bien. 

**

uno de los amigos de paige estaba creando drama. louis no sabía nada de él, o de ella, o del resto del grupo de amigos aunque tenía en cuenta que habían asistido a uno de sus conciertos, pero fuera lo que sea que hubiera sucedido había afectado el humor de harry. 

se veía triste, decepcionado. louis quería arreglarlo. 

\- qué sucedió? - le preguntó antes de irse a dormir. 

\- nada. - respondió tratando de evadir el tema. 

\- hey, está bien. puedes decirme. - susurró louis acariciando su espalda. harry estaba en la cama de costado dándole la espalda. louis tenía su pecho contra la espalda de harry, con su rostro entre el cuello y la mejilla de harry. 

\- no es nada. - repitió. - al menos no algo nuevo. 

\- qué quieres decir? 

harry tardó un par de segundos para reaccionar, pero eventualmente cambió de posición hasta estar frente a frente. 

\- hice algo agradable por ellos. los amigos de paige? los recuerdas? 

\- sí. - respondió louis, aunque no tenía idea quiénes eran. 

\- les di tickets gratis para que fueran a uno de nuestros shows. - louis asintió. - pensé que eran personas agradables, pero sólo son… - harry cerró sus ojos, decepcionado. - me están usando, o algo así. lo cual no es nuevo, supongo. 

\- oh, harry. 

\- está bien, de verdad, es sólo… pensé que podríamos ser amigos. creí que les agradaba, pero sólo pasaron el rato conmigo por… - harry no terminó. tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios. - ni siquiera les gusta nuestra música. no entiendo por qué aceptaron los tickets. 

\- eres demasiado bueno. - susurró louis besando la nariz de harry. 

\- no sólo fueron hipócritas, sino que se burlaron de la situación, subiendo videos de ellos fingiendo estar dormidos y diciendo a la mierda con el grupo. fueron bastante rudos cuando yo sólo fui amable. 

\- paige fue parte de todo eso? por lo que me has contado parece agradable. 

harry volvió a ofrecerle la misma sonrisa triste. 

\- trató de actuar como si no tuviera idea qué había sucedido o como si ella no hubiera estado entre ellos, pero mintió diciendo que no estaba sentada con ellos, así que eso fue suficiente para confirmar que fue parte de eso también. 

\- quizá no estaba de acuerdo pero no le quedó otro remedio que ser parte de eso inconscientemente. 

\- no. paige no es alguien agradable. - dijo harry con seguridad.

\- por qué dices eso? 

\- porque uno de sus amigos, stephen. te hablé de él? fue en su casa donde conocí a paige. 

\- no creo que lo hayas hecho, no. 

\- bueno, stephen tiene esta incorrecta idea donde piensa que las mujeres sólo son depósitos para su semen. 

\- qué? - soltó louis con sorpresa e incredulidad. - cómo sabes eso? 

\- porque el idiota twitteó esas cosas. dijo que si tenía un hijo mudo lo arrojaría por la ventana, y que los hombres deberían poder follar con las que quieran y que ellas deberían hacer todo lo que ellos dicen. es terrible. no sé cómo puede tener una amistad con alguien así. 

\- lo siento. 

\- …y yo ciertamente no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos otra vez. 

louis asintió. 

estaba molesto, pero no estaba molesto con harry. estaba molesto con cal. él había sido el que había elegido a ese grupo de amigos para harry después de todo. 

\- qué harás con el anillo? - preguntó louis. si era honesto consigo mismo, odiaba ese estúpido anillo. 

harry le mostró su mano. no había ningún anillo ahí. 

**

harry estaba estresado y louis estaba enfermo otra vez. cuando se resfriaba dormía y el mundo y sus problemas desaparecían. incluidos los problemas de harry, así que fue una sorpresa cuando despertó con harry al pie de la cama mordiéndose las uñas. 

harry nunca se mordía las uñas. 

\- hey. - lo saludó con voz pequeña. 

harry reaccionó elevando su vista de golpe, como si lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa. 

\- cómo te sientes? 

\- mejor. 

harry inclinó la cabeza con culpa. 

louis se puso alerta. 

\- está todo bien, harry? - preguntó sintiendo una sensación desagradable en su estomago. 

\- sí. - dijo entregándole una sonrisa débil. luego: - no. 

louis se sentó, bebió un poco de agua y trató de sentirse más despierto y menos desorientado para poder empezar con sus preguntas. 

\- qué es? - empezó, no sabiendo exactamente qué pudo haber puesto a harry en ese estado. 

\- paige. - respondió con una sonrisa torcida. 

\- pensé que…

\- sí… - dijo harry, lentamente. - bueno, tiene una foto que se suponía sería mostrada esta semana, pero luego de lo que pasó con stephen y su grupo de amigos he decidido que no quiero seguir con el plan.

louis asintió. 

\- pero ella no está de acuerdo contigo, cierto? - preguntó louis con cansancio. 

\- no. no lo está. dijo que mostraría la foto aunque yo no diera mi aprobación. si la muestra se perderá el propósito de la foto y lo que sólo sería una historia para contar se convertirá en un escándalo. 

louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por un momento. sabía que harry no le había contado todo aquella vez, y también sabía que habría fotos, pero qué tan fuertes eran las fotos que tenían a harry así? 

\- qué tan malas son? - se animó a preguntar. 

harry abrió su boca para explicar, pero enseguida la cerró. 

louis tragó con fuerza. 

\- okay. - dijo nada más. se puso de pie, ignorando los llamados de harry. entró al baño y aseguró la puerta. 

no salió de ahí hasta que pensó bien sobre lo que haría si las fotos de harry con paige eran realmente malas. 

**

louis no pudo quitar sus ojos de la foto cuando niall se la mostró. harry llevaba fuera todo el día, evitando lo que sea que louis tuviera planeado hacer en reacción a la fotografía.

niall se había acercado primero a él, tratando de aligerar el humor diciendo  _"si no fuera por los tatuajes ni siquiera podrías decir si es él"_. 

louis aún estaba demasiado enojado y decepcionado y herido, no por la foto, sino porque harry le había mentido, lo cual le había hecho recordar los inconvenientes que tenía que arreglar con su familia. ellos se sentirían igual, pensó. no se trataba de la acción, se trataba de los motivos y del sentimiento que había detrás de eso. 

louis continuaba enfermo también. la mayoría de ellos ya se había acercado a él para preguntarle si no era necesario llevarlo con un médico para que checaran si todo estaba bien. había perdido algo de peso, pero no se sentía físicamente mal además de los síntomas del resfriado como para necesitar un chequeo.

lo que necesitaba era alejarse por un tiempo. huir de australia y no sentirse apresado otra vez. 

le comentó a zayn que volaría a fiji y louis pudo ver que creyó que era una broma por lo impulsiva que había sido la idea, así que se llevó a oli con él. no le hizo saber nada a harry. no le mandó un mensaje, no le hizo una llamada.

no hizo nada para informarle. 

**

cuando louis regresó a australia se sentía mejor, ni siquiera se sentía resentido con harry porque entendía su situación, entendía por qué había omitido el hecho de que cal les había sacado ese tipo de fotos; cuando harry le había dicho que cal las había tomado no había imaginado que sería en el momento que paige estaba encima de harry tratando de besarlo en una posición sugestiva, pero entendía por qué no se lo había dicho, también entendía por qué sería hipócrita de su parte actuar ofendido o herido por algo que no estaba en manos de harry cuando claramente a él le preocupaba ese mismo comportamiento en su familia por algo que él tampoco podía controlar. 

traía un obsequio para harry de fiji, eran unos shorts amarillos para cuando decidiera exponerse al sol, aunque le habían recomendado que no lo hiciera por su nuevo tatuaje; si al final harry decidía hacerlo entonces su obsequio le caería de maravillas. 

louis sólo esperaba que harry entendiera por qué había necesitado alejarse tanto al punto en el que tuvo que abandonar australia; esperaba también que aceptara sus disculpas por no haberle dejado ninguna clase de mensaje antes de marcharse, pero si no lo perdonaba enseguida louis entendería. podía ser un imbécil cuando algo no salía como lo esperaba después de todo. 

**

louis llegó tarde al concierto; se perdió los ensayos y el meet & greet, recibió un sermón y miradas reprobadoras por casi la mayoría de ellos, pero en el momento que harry lo miró, caminó en su dirección sin detenerse, extendió sus brazos y abarcó su espalda con facilidad, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo con ansiedad, susurrando  _“estás bien, lou? lo siento si te hice enojar, no quería que te decepcionaras de mi, siempre me esfuerzo en ser perfecto para ti pero siempre me las arreglo para arruinarlo”_. 

\- estoy mejor ahora que estoy contigo. – respondió louis, sonriéndole, besándolo una vez más. 

\- estamos bien entonces? – preguntó, insistiendo con esperanza. 

\- estamos bien, harry. mejor que bien. 


End file.
